Our Promise Long Ago
by ChibiChino
Summary: Tsunade alternative background life story. It's really good! Plz check it out! The modern doctor Naruto story.


Me: Hello! Um... this is my second story. . . It doesn't have much connection to Naruto. All I took was Tsunade. It's kinda like a different past background for her. It's more modern. It's really good anyway! Plz don't stop reading!

Mooshi #2: Well thats stupid.

Me: THis is my stupid rude muse. Mooshi #2

Mooshi #2: That's me.

Me: Meet my better one Mooshi #1:

Mooshi #1: Hi! Um, lilazngurl4e does not own any thing of Naruto's!

Me: Thx, Mooshi!

Mooshi #1: Uh huh! Plz read the story and review! Thx!

Me: Thx!

Mooshi #2: Thx. . .

--------------------------------

"Hey! Get back here you stupid wench! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" a guy in a sweat shirt screamed after me.

Shit! I seriously am in deep shit! Why did it have to be night time!!! Agh! I can't believe I did this for a dog! Dammit! I was ran out into the street, almost got free of the gang's reach.

When a car suddenly slammed into me.

Next thing I knew I was flying and blood covered my vision.

**----------**

What the hell was that?! Shit! I slammed the brakes when a saw some guy in a hat run across the street but I still ran into him. Dam! Crazy ass kids! I got outta the car and walked around to see the guy.

"Hey? You alrite?" Obviously I could see he was not. "Shit."

I was in deep shit if this guy sue me, but he ran into me first! This is not the time to think about this! I gotta get him outta here. I picked him up when a bunch of people came running out of a alleyway.

"Where the hell she go?!" I heard them say. Must be a whore their looking for. Hmm whatever. I started walking to my car when one of them said

"Hey there she is!" Wow... would ya look at that...they pointed at me...

"..."

"Hey man! What you doing?!?" One said to me.

"Ohhh Crap." I muttered. Can't they see that he was injured??? "Wait he's hit!!! He's hit, I tell you!!!"

"Shut up man! Drop her down! That bitch gooin dooooown!" One said. Woo thats nice ain't it? Wait a minute did they just she, her, and bitch? Isn't that a definition of a girl? They don't think this guy's a girl do they?!? Are you kidding? This guy is a GUY, OK! I can feel his balls through his big jacket, not that I wanna freakin touch it, but it's on my arm! How am I suppose to avoid it?! WHOA! Wait a another minute. . . Don't tell me I ran into a gay gang?!?! Oh hell! I better get the fuck outta here! I don't want them touching my balls and dressing me up like a girl or some shit!

-------------------------------Technical Difficulty... Break time for a minute

Me: Wow, Don't that sound like yaoi rite there. . .that's hot.

Mooshi #2: Yea it is. . .

Me: Too bad it's not. . .

Mooshi #1: Er. . . oook

Mooshi #2: Ur a pervert. . .

Me: Hey! U agreed with me!

Mooshi #2: uh huh sure pervert.

Me: That's just cheap! Look up! It's rite there!

Mooshi #2: watever

Mooshi #1: Hey sorry! Um excuse the break in the story! Plz read on!

Mooshi #2: Perrvvert. . .

Me: HEY!

-------------------------------Technical Difficulty Ended Plz Continue reading.

"Yea man! She kicked my nutts! It HURTS!" Some guy said.

They stopped running and turned around. "Man! Now thats just sad! It HURT?!? aRe you shittin' me?!?" They say. Right... I don't have time for this shit. I walked quickly to the other side of my car and placed the guy inside while the stupid gang was arguing with themselves.

Then I quickly got in my car but, that was when they notice I was getting away. Crap I really don't wanna mess with them rite now... They gathered around my car and pounded on my beautiful car!

" . . . "

Oh hell. . . no!

"Hey! Get the fuck off my car!!!" Apparently they didn't hear me...That's it. I opened my sky roof and shot off my gun. They stopped

" What the hell was that??? Shit yo!" One got scared and said.

"Who gives a shit! Bust out ours!" A confident one said. Then some of them start busting their guns out.

Oh Crap. . . I didn't think they were a gun gang. They weren't a ordinary gang. Of all the gangs I had to save this guy from, it had to be a dangerous one. They stopped paying attention to me for a second to take out their guns. Thats when I sped up my car and drove away quickly. I hoped their not gonna shoot at my car. . .

"BANG BANG BANG BANG"

"OH $(.#&", $!.&# MY CAR!!!" I turned onto another street. That's why I hate streets that no one goes on! The worst things happens to me! I swear! I drove until I got to the hospital where I work.

"Thank god, they didn't follow me. What a bunch of assholes." I got out of the car and checked out the back of my car. "Dam, man. They busted up my bumper and my windshield. Gotta get it fixed now." I went to the back seat and picked up the guy. I ran in to the hospital emergency area.

"Doctor?-"

"Can't talk right now Mitsuki! Turn on the emergency doors so I can get in!"

"Yes! Of course! I'll alert the others!" She said.

I ran inside and placed him on a stretcher while a group of doctors and nurses came to my side.

"What happened?!" It was Doctor Raz.

"Car Crash!" I explained.

"Alrite! Get him to room B-6! Search him for any ID. Maybe we can alert his parents!"

"YES SIR!" The nurses replied.

Then I saw something move in his big jacket.

"Wat the hell???" I reached into the pockets and felt something warm, it's not something sick is it?. . . I took it out. It was a dog? It was a little mutt of some sort.

"Mitsuki!" I said. "You there?!"

She was in front "What is it?!" she said and fell back next to me.

" You're a vet also, so I need you to tend to this thing! Okay?!"

"But Sir! A dog!? This guy is-"

"Mitsuki, we have enough hands alrite?! Can you do it or not!?"

"B-But Sir! Vivian can do this as well! Let me-"

"Can you do it or not Mitsuki." I said, final.

"Urk. Y-Yes sir. . .!" She grabbed the dog and went back the other way.

"Was that wise Doctor?" Raz said to me.

"It's heart seem to still be beating so I guess it's fine. Looks a bit hurt but I really need to tend to this stupid guy." I replied

"You know that is not what I meant."

"Sigh Yea, it should be fine. She'll get pissed at me later but, that's not the big issue right now. This guy-"

"Doctor, look closely, he is by far a girl."A nurse said to me.

"WHOA!! What?!" I looked at the guy face a bit closer now that she wiped most of the blood off his face. . .

-IT IS A GIRL!!!-

Holy Cow! What the hell did I get myself into?!? Crap!!! It really is a girl! The balls I felt was the dog! Now that the nurse had taken off his jacket. Under his shirt H-HE has! He has boobs!!! It is a girl! Oh man! Oh god, my bad! I thought you were a guy!

W-whatever!

We pushed her into a E.R. Room. Her head didn't look too bad but, her leg was dislocated. It was covered in deep shades of purple and blue. We attached her to a monitor and a oxygen pump. Then we got to work. We wrapped up her head and gave it some stitches. Then with the leg, we attached her to a mechanical system and popped it back in. Her muscles were entwined together badly when it was pulled. So we had to cut open her leg from her thighs to her knee and straighten out her muscles. Careful not to cut them or harm them in anyway. Other wise her leg would be screwed. After we got it fixed, we stitched it back up and injected a sleeping shot. That way she won't wake up too early and feel the pain too soon or she might break down under the pressure.

Man, when we finished we were exhausted. I got myself a cup off coffee and attended my other patients.

**----------**

Ugh, where the hell. . . am I?

-----------------------------------------------

Me: So plz tell me what u think of it!

Mooshi #1: Plz do!

Mooshi #2: Yea check out her other sucky stories too.

Me: They are not sucky! They are good! I really like them...

Mooshi #2: Yea yea their good happy?

Me: thank you!

Mooshi #2: not. . .


End file.
